Our training grant objectives are to ensure that our trainees learn state-of-the-art research techniques, the fundamentals of posing a research question, and the critical thinking involved with analyzing data and reporting their results. A training program must train researchers to formulate and write grants, to design and conduct experiments, to perform appropriate statistical analyses and to understand the regulations that are involved in clinical research. To become versatile biomedical researchers, we will have our trainees that are involved in patient-oriented research acquire an understanding of relevant basic science research principals and the corresponding laboratory skills. Our goal is to optimize the interactions between our talented basic- and physician-scientist faculty with trainees in order to produce high quality translational researchers that are capable of collaborating with both clinical researchers and with basic science researchers. We have organized our faculty into five integrated scientific tracks: Neuroscience, Critical Care, Pain and Addiction, Vascular Biology and Bioengineering, and Genomics and Epidemiology. An appropriate senior researcher leads each of these tracks and each track includes physician-scientists and basic scientists. This structure is proposed to foster productive interactions and develop program project grants amongst the researchers with common interests, while allowing training in the diverse areas important to the practice of anesthesia and perioperative medicine. One of the missions of our program is to provide structured training in clinical research methods that are applicable to the dynamic clinical environment. The ultimate goal is to prepare the trainee to become an independent investigator, who will be well trained in clinical and basic research study design methods, analytical techniques and become productive in an academic research environment, and will use the skills to contribute to discoveries that will improve patien outcomes. The program requires a two-year commitment and is geared towards trainees who will have completed training in clinical anesthesia. However, we will also consider full-time research scientists in either basic or clinical arenas whose work supports the mission of academic anesthesiology. Because we have implemented a new innovative four-year residency program that includes 2 years of protected research time, there will be an increased demand for training slots (2/yr) starting in year 18. Therefore, we request to maintain the current allocation in Years 16 and 17, and then request an additional slot, to a total of four, for years 18, 19 and 20. We anticipate that the 1st year innovative research track residents will join the T32 will be year 18 in their CA4 year. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: There is an increased need for physicians and allied scientists to bring basic scientific discoveries to patients, and to prove that these discoveries improve patient outcomes. Testing medications and devices in patients and development of biomarkers requires knowledge in regulatory affairs, clinical trial design, and relevant underlying scientific principles and techniques involved in discovery. This training grant will train physicias and allied scientists so that they can bring more scientific discoveries to patients and carefully document the safety, efficacy, and importance of the discoveries.